Danger Zones
by soulspirits
Summary: 18 year old Jesse moves into Carmel and then goes to school in the Missionary. There he meets Susannah Simon and begins to fall in love with her. But what happens if they go back too far in time?


_**Chapter 1, the Arrival**_

As I stepped on the solid land of the USA, I knew that my life would not be the same. Spain was once again in a civil war (A/N I don't really know about Spanish civil war). People smiled and friendly nodded at me. Looking around for a sign which would show me where I was, I decided to hail a cab. Things maybe weren't as different as it was here in Spain. As I muttered my address to the driver, I sat back and relaxed.

Once we reached my destination, I gave the driver 30 bucks and took by bags out of the boot. Whilst the taxi drove away, I stared up at my new home. Now I will admit that I am not rich nor… well… rich. Though I will say that I am reasonably smart, quite good-looking and I think that I could get a job easily enough.

Opening the door to my house, I thought that I was back in Spain for a moment. The living room was furnished like my papa's and the kitchen smelt of my mama's famous tapas. Setting my bag down by the front door, I strolled over to my room. It wasn't any where near the same as my room. I had had to share it with Elena, my younger sister by 2 years and then it was decorated with lacey pink and purple. She had obviously lived up to her name as the form of Helen. Now my room was decorated with blue curtains, green sheets and oak closets.

Calling into services, I decided that I should go around town. Carmel may be pretty big. Finally getting the right number, I got my camera, notebook and stationary ready. Who knows what you might see?

'HANG ON!' I shouted as I hastily ran out of the door. The taxi was here for already five minutes and I was thinking what camera to bring with me. As I stepped inside and sat down comfortably, I informed the driver where I wanted to go. Though when he heard that I wanted to go all around Carmel, he just said that he'd take me to the most unique place in Carmel that he knew… And that place seemed to be the 'Coffee Clutch'.

As I sat down in a small booth, I waited until someone could come over and take my order. The people here were so slow, and the menus weren't even on the table. Nevertheless, I have to admit that their business was booming. Nearly all the booths and table-tops were filled, and many people were standing up and leaning on the bleached walls.

Suddenly a tinkle of the bell rang, and a young and trivial girl stepped inside. Nobody seemed to notice her as she tried to wrestle her way through the knotted crowd, looking around for a free booth. Abruptly her gaze rested on my booth. Then, turning around she sauntered towards me.

'Excuse me, but can I sit here? I mean, no one else is here and you still have tones of space', she smiled at me. Her skin was white and I KNOW that she must have never gone into the sun, and that's something in Carmel, especially in summer, Plus her were eyes tinged with red, and I had a slight idea that she was an albino.

'Yeah, 'course you can sit here.' I replied, smiling slightly.

'Thanks. It's just that you can see how crowded it is around here. So… you new around town?'

'Uh, yeah. I just came from Spain.'

'SPAIN! Oh I would kill to go there. Is it nice? Are you Spanish? How old are you? Are you going to a school or are you being home tutored? What's your favourite color? Could you be my friend?' Then she swiftly clapped her hands to her mouth.

Obviously that last sentence she had not meant to say. Grinning slightly, I responded by telling her that I was Spanish, I was 18 years old, I was going to the mission and my favourite color was royal blue. For that last question, I told her that I would love to be her friend. After that we got talking. Her name was Cee Cee Webb, and she was 17 going on 18. Apparently, her friend Adam McTavish would love to meet me since we sounded so alike. So, we made a plan to meet on the beach tomorrow at 1pm, therefore I had enough time to unpack all my things…

As I got home, it was beginning to get dark. Boy how the day rushed by. Silently I walked up to my door and fumbled with the keys for a minute or two, forgetting which one I had to use for the front door. Finally getting the correct key I brought myself to open the door. Why was I so tired? Throwing my keys on the side table I opened the fridge to see what my cousin Marianela had left for me. There was some cold cuts, juice and cream in the fridge. Sighing, I walked over to the pantry, to find out that it was just as empty. Hearing my stomach growling, I decided to look through the cupboards. Just my luck… Cookie Dough.

After waiting for about a half hour, I reached out for my double fudge cookies with a glass of milk, and picked up my newspaper and there was nothing but everyday news. Still, as I reached the job section, there were many part time things that I might have been interested in. However, there was nothing about medicine, but many things which might help me get into a respectable university. My father thought that it would be quite useful to have a doctor in the family.

Slowly finishing my cookies, I placed by plate into the sink and quickly finished off my milk. Dragging my feet through the living room, I sank down onto my bed. Kicking off my shoes, I searched for my favourite PJ's. Finally finding them hidden beneath my pillows, I settled down and at long last, I fell asleep

So, that's my first chapter. How do you guys like it? Everything good? If you have any ideas of what the next chapter should be about, review, since I've only got a small sense of idea of what to do next… So yeah, REVIEW!

A.N. Just in case, this is all from Jesse's point of view. Thanks.


End file.
